A current regulator which provides current to electric machines must be tuned for each electric machine. The tuning of the current regulator involves determining a set of parameters such as a stator resistance, a direct-axis (d-axis) inductance and quadrature-axis (q-axis) inductance. Without knowledge of these parameters, the process of tuning the current regulator is difficult and prone to inaccurate measurements.
Existing solutions for estimating such parameters include providing a single test point for estimating the stator resistance and applying fixed pulses as voltage waveforms when determining the inductance parameters. Furthermore, existing solutions do not provide for tuning switching frequencies for the control of the electric machine's motor.